LaPorte, et al., (1) have suggested that activity, not fitness, is needed for health. This project will compare the change in blood pressure in response to an exercise intensity designed to increase physical activity (less than 50% of functional capacity) to the change elicited from an exercise intensity designed to increase fitness (greater than 80% of functional capacity) in the elderly. In addition, this project will evaluate the blood pressure response at rest, to submaximal exercise, and to mental stress. These additional measures will determine any cross-training effects from either program. In order to evaluate other lifestyle changes (dietary/body composition), diet histories, percentage of body fat and physical activity profiles will be assessed. The above hypotheses will be evaluated while holding total work constant and then white holding program duration constant. Subjects with a minimum age of 60 years will be recruited from four retirement communities (homes). Subjects will be screened for blood pressure and any other medical problems that would preclude their participation in an exercise program. Following a second screening for blood pressure, if the resting blood pressure is between 130-160 mm Hg systolic and or between 85-94 mm Hg diastolic, the subject will be accepted into the study. A minimum of 15 subjects per retirement community will be recruited. This project will document changes in blood pressure, activity, and fitness in the elderly. Therefore, provide information that will help in the design of activity programs for the aged. If a low-level exercise program can be found to significantly impact health related measures, such as blood pressure, than it is reasonable to assume than an increased number of the aged could participate in such a program with less risks of orthopedic or cardiac complications.